


Close to you

by wtfwhyamilikethis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, But only a little, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfwhyamilikethis/pseuds/wtfwhyamilikethis
Summary: George and Dream are dating, George gets a headache from lack of sleep so they cuddle. The noises George makes get Dream a little too excited and George ends up giving Dream a lazy handjob.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	Close to you

**Author's Note:**

> Dream and George have both stated that they are okay with being written explicitly. If their opinions ever change, I will gladly take this down. Hope you enjoy! :)

It had been over 24 hours since George had slept and he was beginning to feel the consequences. He had finally finished his work, feeling completely drained and exhausted, looking forward to getting in bed. The problem was that now he had a headache from his lack of sleep, which would make it much harder for him to get any rest. 

He left his office and entered the bedroom where Dream laid on their bed. As George entered the room, he groaned and rubbed his temples. Dream looked up from his phone and asked “What’s wrong George?” with a concerned look on his face, eyebrows furrowed.

“I haven’t slept in like 24 hours and now I have a stupid headache,” George said as he flopped down onto the bed face-first with a sigh. 

“Aw, c’mere Georgie,” Dream said in a somewhat teasing tone, reaching his arms out to George. 

George then crawled his way up the bed to where Dream was, collapsing beside his boyfriend with another big sigh. He shuffled closer to Dream, putting his head on the boy’s chest and wrapping an arm around his torso tightly, sinking into the comforting warmth.

In an attempt to soothe George, Dream wrapped an arm around the boy and gently rubbed his back, placing a soft kiss to the top of George’s head. After a moment, Dream began lightly running his other hand through George’s hair and massaging his head gently, George letting out a content hum at the feeling. 

They laid in silence for a while, George trying to drift off to sleep with unfortunately no luck. His head was still pounding and it didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. Dream’s steady movements and soothing touches helped to ease the pain but it wasn’t enough for George to fall asleep.

Eventually, George let out another groan and bent his leg up over Dream, pulling him even closer and leaving no room between the two. George was pressed right up against Dream’s side, limbs all over the boy in an attempt to soak up as much warmth as possible. The calming safety of Dream’s presence made him feel at ease as he practically melted into the boy beside him.

With George’s increased movement, Dream’s hand began rubbing a little harder into George’s back, slightly massaging it. George let out a satisfied sigh as he felt Dream’s hand. The massaging motion felt good, Dream’s strong fingers gently digging into George’s tired body.

Dream’s hand then moved from the boy’s back to his waist, kneading the skin gently and occasionally rubbing patterns with his thumb. With that, George let out a pleased hum, sounding more like a quiet moan.

As Dream continued his motions, George let out more noises every once in a while; sometimes they were pained groans because of his pounding headache, other times they were satisfied sighs and moans at the feeling of Dream’s hand running all over his body. 

Hearing all the sounds fall from George’s lips made Dream feel a little _too_ good. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this while his boyfriend was sleep-deprived and in slight pain, but he couldn’t exactly help himself. Pretty sounds continuously came out of the boy lying practically on top of him now, and all it did was get Dream more and more worked up.

His hand then moved slightly under the hem of George’s shirt and began rubbing the soft skin underneath, fingers lightly grazing the exposed skin. George let out a slightly louder, whiny moan at his touch as he just barely rubbed up against Dream, pulling his boyfriend in closer by his hoodie.

Dream could feel his face getting hotter from embarrassment. He was glad George’s eyes were closed, because otherwise he would very visibly see just what Dream was thinking about. 

Somewhat subconsciously, Dream’s hand moved further up George’s shirt in an attempt to get more delightful hums and moans from the boy. George’s eyes were shut tight and he wasn’t exactly thinking straight due to his sleep-deprived state. All he could think of was what felt good. And what felt good was Dream. George could feel his headache start to fade as pleasure took over.

As the blissful feeling caused by Dream’s hands increased, George mindlessly began rubbing into Dream every once in a while, gripping his hoodie and pulling himself into the boy. Each time George shifted on top of Dream, his knee stimulated the boy under him slightly. Small noises caught in the back of Dream’s throat at the sensation. 

With George’s continued movements, he felt the boy under him shift slightly and could hear a suppressed hum of pleasure leave Dream’s lips quietly. When Dream shifted under George’s leg, George realized why he was adjusting. A slight smirk grew on George’s face as he noticed the state of Dream, and he decided to have a little fun with his new found discovery. He began mildly rubbing harder against Dream and releasing more breathy moans. 

When Dream’s hand gripped harder on George’s soft skin, George began subtly rubbing his knee up and down on Dream, earning a soft groan from the boy. 

George continued his movements, speeding up ever so slightly to slowly unravel Dream. At this point, Dream was very noticeably hard and he couldn’t bring himself to care whether George knew or not anymore, getting too lost in the blissful feeling filling him. 

They both continued slightly pleasuring the other, keeping most movements slow and subtle. Dream let his emotions take over, sinking into the feeling buzzing through him as his mind went foggy. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in the pleasure that was George.

Then Dream moved his hand from George’s hair, to the boy’s back and under his shirt, now firmly rubbing it with both hands. Rough hands met soft, warm skin and kneaded it gently, applying just the right amount of pressure. His hand went further up than the one on George’s waist, moving to his upper back and rubbing into it. George’s shirt rode up with the movements, the cool air hitting George’s skin and leaving him with slight goosebumps. The cold feeling caused George to nuzzle further into Dream, soaking up his heat. 

Dream’s hands were warm and felt as if they were slowly melting away any discomfort in George, leaving him with a somewhat euphoric feeling. The full feeling in Dream continued to steadily grow, delightful tingles spreading throughout his body.

With the constant increasing bliss, the word “ _Fuck_ ” unwillingly slipped from Dream’s lips. 

When George heard it, he smirked again, tilting his head up to look at the boy. George saw a red-faced Dream, head tilted back slightly with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth in an attempt to muffle any noises. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and George watched his face twist with each movement of George’s hips and knee. The sight only fueled George, wanting to get even more reactions out of his boyfriend.

George then began running his hand over Dream’s chest lightly, teasing the boy. His hand slowly moved further and further down, reaching Dream’s stomach. Then, he slipped his hand under Dream’s hoodie and felt the toned muscles underneath, grazing his fingers along the hot skin with feather-light touches. As his hand moved along the bare skin, he watched as Dream opened his mouth ever so slightly, lips parting in a silent gasp. He moved his hand all over Dream, feeling the boy’s chest rise and fall rapidly as he breathed heavily under George’s touch. George’s hand stilled over Dream’s chest momentarily, noticing the pounding heart beneath it. 

Pulling himself up slightly, George moved his head so his lips brushed against Dream’s neck, feeling the burning skin. He hovered a moment, hot breath hitting the already scorching skin. Then, George kissed Dream’s neck gently as his hand continued its movements under Dream’s hoodie. His kisses were slow and soft, just barely making contact with the sensitive skin. George kissed up Dream’s neck and along his jawline, nearing the boy’s lips.

He kissed the side of Dream’s mouth softly and Dream moved into the touch, trying to capture the boy’s lips with his own. George pulled away a little to admire the boy coming undone beneath him. Dream opened his eyes slightly, looking up at George with a look full of desperation and desire. His lips were slightly parted as he panted softly, gazing half-lidded at George and admiring his boyfriend’s face. George had a soft smile, pupils wide and looking at Dream lovingly. Dream’s eyes travelled all over the boy’s face, taking in every beautiful imperfection. Then, one of Dream’s hands moved out from under George’s shirt and reached to cup the boy’s cheek softly. His thumb brushed over George’s cheekbone before he slowly pulled him in for a kiss.

They kissed slowly and passionately, soft lips colliding in need. George’s hand moved from Dream’s chest and out from under the boy’s hoodie as he held his boyfriend’s face closer, deepening the kiss. They laid together, George almost entirely on top of Dream, kissing softly and savouring every loving moment. Then they lazily pulled away, looking into each other’s eyes with soft smiles. George moved to kiss Dream’s jaw again, making his way back down Dream’s neck. 

George pressed open-mouthed kisses against Dream’s neck as Dream tilted his head slightly, giving George a better angle. Continuing the soft kisses, George made his way down until he got to Dream’s hoodie, then he pulled away to rest his head back on the boy’s chest. 

His hand moved back under Dream’s hoodie, running over the bare skin and humming contentedly. Their hands were soon all over each other in need, gripping hot skin occasionally to incite small gasps from the other.

Then, George’s hand moved down Dream’s torso until it reached the waistline of his sweatpants. He paused slightly, letting his hand rest on Dream’s abdomen. After a short moment passed, George steadily moved his hand over the boy’s sweatpants, painfully slowly making its way to Dream’s dick.

When his fingers gently brushed over the hard length, Dream let out a faint, breathy moan. Dream’s hands still rubbed the skin under George’s shirt, only slightly distractedly now, grip tightening the smallest amount. George then lightly traced the outline of Dream’s dick before he gently cupped his hand over it, feeling Dream shift and squirm a little as he tried to grind into George’s hand. Then George mumbled out “Want some help with that Dream?” 

Dream replied breathlessly, saying “Please George.” His tone was desperate, voice quiet and soft as he spoke. The hand on George’s waist squeezed the soft skin gently before running up and down George’s sides slowly, fingers grazing along the pale skin.

George tilted his head up again, pressing a few more gentle kisses to Dream’s neck and hearing the boy’s breath hitch slightly.

Then, George pulled away from Dream’s neck slightly and began moving his hand slowly over the fabric of Dream’s pants, looking up at the boy and watching his reactions. Dream's hand kneaded George’s skin a little harder now, both hands returning under George’s shirt to feel every inch of him. George started to rub against Dream’s side with a slow, steady rhythm, giving himself slight stimulation. 

As George continued his movements, Dream let out more noises, face getting hotter as George watched. Then, George slid his hand back up to Dream’s waistline, hovering there for a moment and tracing delicate patterns into the hot skin of Dream’s abdomen. Dream’s breath hitched at the feeling of George’s gentle fingers, becoming impatient under the boy’s touch.

George slowly moved his fingers just under Dream’s sweatpants and boxers, allowing them to rest at the waistline for a short moment. Dream let out a slightly whiny moan in desperation, wanting more pleasure. His dick was almost painfully hard under the constraint of his pants, anticipating the feeling of George’s delicate hand. 

Then George moved his hand under the fabric, finally making skin to skin contact with Dreams dick. Dream released a loud moan at the blissful feeling, head tilting back as his eyes squeezed shut. Each touch from the boy caused intense euphoria to flow through Dream, every inch of skin feeling hypersensitive and burning hot. 

As George slowly moved, his hand gently wrapping around Dream’s dick, Dream groaned and squeezed George’s soft skin, pulling him closer. George let out a soft moan as his body pressed against Dream, his cock rubbing against Dream’s hip and filling him with need. 

Dream whined slightly as George pulled his hand out shortly after; Dream tilted his head to see why the boy had stopped so soon. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, George lewdly let spit drip from his mouth and into his palm. Dream watched his boyfriend intently, choking out a pleased moan. George then carefully closed his palm to move his hand back under Dream’s boxers before wrapping his hand around Dream’s cock. Dream’s dick became slick with George’s spit as the boy began moving his hand. Groaning loudly, Dream pushed his head back into the pillow, eyes closing from the overwhelming sensation washing over him.

Then, George quickened his strokes on Dream’s dick, hand applying more pressure now, firmly holding it with soft hands. They both released choked-out moans, becoming more and more impatient with each movement. Their bodies were tangled together, stimulating each other and basking in the intense pleasure. George continuously rubbed up against Dream, each gentle thrust more desperate than the last.

Dream’s hands continued to rub all over George, squeezing the tender skin as his breathing became labored. He savoured every movement of George’s hand. Occasionally, Dream thrusted up into George’s fist, an urgent plea to receive more stimulation.

After a minute, George’s hand began rubbing just the head of Dream’s dick, causing Dream to convulse slightly as shocks of pleasure ran through him. Dream’s moans got breathier and louder as George continued, stimulating the most sensitive parts of Dream and knowing just how his boyfriend liked it.

Keeping his head tilted up, George watched all of Dream’s expressions, soaking in the flushed, needy face of his boyfriend. Watching Dream only got George more turned on, thrusts against Dream’s hips growing stronger but never being enough. The rough hands exploring George’s pale skin added to George’s eagerness, wanting to feel more of the boy underneath him.

As they sped up together, George went back to stroking the entirety of Dream’s dick, applying more pressure as he neared the head each time. Slightly high-pitched moans flooded the room, becoming all the two boys could hear apart from their heaving breaths. They slowly got lost in each other, minds becoming foggy.

The knot forming in Dream’s stomach tightened with each stroke of George’s hand, nearing his climax. George could practically feel Dream’s dick throbbing under his hand, pace quickening to push Dream over the edge. Precum began leaking out of Dream’s cock and George swiped his thumb over the tip to spread it, his strokes getting faster as the blissful feeling in Dream grew even more with the additional slick feeling.

“Holy fuck George that feels so good,” Dream moaned out, “How are you so fucking good.”

George sped up at Dream’s praise, moving his head up to once again press open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to his boyfriends neck. One of Dream’s hands then slipped down to George’s ass, gripping at it through the boy’s sweatpants. He used the hand on George’s ass to pull the boy slightly further onto him, George now rubbing into the front of Dream’s hip. Dream continued to firmly knead George through the fabric as he felt the wet kisses against his neck. 

“F-faster,” Dream said breathlessly. George complied, quickening his pace as he jerked off his boyfriend. The shift caused Dream to moan louder, body writhing as he felt the build-up of tension grow inside him. 

With George’s new position almost fully on top of Dream, his other hand was now free to roam his boyfriend’s sides, slipping under the hoodie to run his hand along the hot skin. Ecstasy filled the two boys as their bodies ached with an urgent need. Dream’s grunts and deep moans grew louder as heat pooled in his stomach. His face and neck were red hot and his eyes were shut tight, mouth open and panting right next to George’s ear. George took in every delightful noise that left the boy’s lips, electricity flowing through his increasingly weak body.

“I-I’m close,” Dream said between heavy breaths, desperation clear in his voice. He was shifting slightly on the bed, his body not being able to stand the building intensity. 

George sped up even more, wanting to push Dream to his climax. He continued stroking Dream’s dick harder, twisting his hand slightly. Deep moans spilled out of Dream’s mouth as he practically screamed “ _Fuck_.” He panted heavily before continuing, moaning out “I’m- I’m gonna cum George.”

George gripped harder as Dream moaned out in ecstasy, Dream’s head flying back into the pillow as the built-up tension melted away, an intense tingling flowing through his body as he came. Dream gripped onto George’s waist tightly with both hands, eyes shut tight as his body convulsed slightly, closing in on itself as he groaned. Orgasmic shudders washed over him as the overwhelming sensation filled him. His mind was completely blank as he came messily all over George’s hand and in his boxers, George continuing his movements and letting Dream ride out his orgasm.

The strokes slowed as Dream came down from his high, the feeling slowly becoming too much. Dream twitched slightly at the overstimulation before George stopped, pulling his hand out of Dream’s pants slowly.

Then, George cleaned off his hand with his tongue, sucking on his fingers gently and making eye-contact with the flushed boy under him. George swallowed everything down and gazed at Dream with a slight smirk.

“Holy shit George. C’mere,” Dream said eagerly, hand moving to cup George’s face and pull him in. He kissed George passionately, impatient to feel his soft lips. His kisses were slow and greedy as he deepened the kiss, nipping at George’s lips gently. George tangled his fingers in Dream’s hair and was now fully straddling the boy, their chests pressed together as their bodies connected.

After a moment, George pulled away from the kiss slowly and looked into Dream’s eyes lovingly. He then said “Let’s clean you up” before shifting down Dream’s body, face now near Dream’s thighs, on his knees between the boy’s legs.

He hooked his fingers under the waistline of Dream’s pants and boxers before asking “Can I take these off?” and looking up at Dream for consent.

Dream propped himself on his elbows to look down at George before nodding and replying with “Yeah.”

George slipped off Dream’s messy sweatpants and boxers, discarding them on the floor beside the bed to be cleaned up later. He then slowly moved up, holding Dream’s length gently in his hand and bringing his mouth to lightly lick away the remaining cum. Dream squirmed slightly at the overstimulation as he let out a breathy moan, hands gripping the sheets and head lolling back. George then carefully closed his mouth around Dream’s cock and slowly pulled up, lips smoothing over the hypersensitive skin as he cleaned up his boyfriend’s dick, releasing it with a quiet ‘pop’. Dream looked down at the boy already staring up at him with dark eyes; he admired George before saying “ _God_ George, you’re so fucking hot.”

Then, George smiled as he moved back up and placed a soft kiss to the side of Dream’s mouth before lying down next to him. Dream got up and put on a fresh pair of boxers before returning to the bed where George laid. 

As Dream approached the bed, he noticed George’s hand over his own dick. His eyes were closed as he lightly palmed himself through his sweatpants, whiny moans escaping his lips quietly. George was still very much hard and was desperately trying to relieve the built-up tension in his stomach. 

Dream had a knowing smirk on his face as he climbed into the bed, kneeling between George’s legs. George opened his eyes as he felt Dream, giving him a slightly confused look. His face had a light pink blush and his lips were red and swollen. Dream then gently took George’s wrist in his hand, pulling it away from the boy’s cock as he lightly pinned it beside George’s head and leaned down to kiss him. George lifted his head up eagerly, meeting Dream’s lips and kissing him impatiently as he arched his back to feel the boy hovering above him. His free hand moved to Dream’s back as he pulled the boy down to his aching body. Dream’s other hand rubbed up and down George’s side softly, slipping under the boy’s shirt to feel the soft skin. 

Then, Dream pulled away from the kiss slightly to look into George’s lustful eyes; he moved his hand down George’s side and curled his fingers under the waistline of George’s pants. 

Dream moved his head down, mumbling lowly against George’s ear, “Let me make you feel good George.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment on what you thought, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Btw, I've been working on a chaptered dnf fic that I will be posting the first chapter of in the next week or two. I put a lot off time into it so check it out if you feel like it :)


End file.
